


No One Gets Left Behind

by three_notes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Modern and Magical AU, Platonic Relationships, There's a ferret and sprites, a little angsty, fooling around in an enchanted forest, light cursing, seijou family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_notes/pseuds/three_notes
Summary: For years, Kyoutani Kentaro was used to being treated negatively. Living in the Seijou shelter has been quite different, and he grows comfortable here. But will this place be a permanent stay, or will it be his last?A modern and magical AU starring Seijou!





	No One Gets Left Behind

“My head’s still pounding,” Hanamaki drawls, raising a hand to his flower-crowned head. “Issei, bro, you gotta carry me.”

Matsukawa flinches, clutching his own head. “Dude, no, are you crazy? I’ll kill both of us.” He yelps when his foot slips from some loose gravel.

“Hanamaki-san, do you have any more of that lavender potion? I think its effects are going away for me already,” Yahaba’s walk is especially unsteady—he was, Kyoutani remembers, the most affected by that drink.

‘That drink’ being some concoction Oikawa whipped up late in the evening yesterday to help them all sleep; as they had to be up and early the next day. Unsurprisingly, the mediocre potion maker ended up creating not a sleeping potion, but some vile sludge that caused one hell of a psychedelic experience.

Singing flowers, dancing pots, swinging on the chandelier. Oh, Kyoutani never wants to experience that again. The Karasuno house next to them recorded whatever they could through their open window. Kyoutani just hopes he can retain his dignity when Seijou returns from this trip. He just knows that Tanaka bastard would never let him live it down.

Kyoutani breathes steadily. His head is throbbing, and the endless chatter is not helping.

“Someone, please tell the sun to go swallow itself.”

“That’d be a black hole. We’d all die.”

“Wouldn’t we just travel back in time?”

“Those are wormholes, dude.”

And so on and on Hanamaki and Matsukawa went with their endless chatter. Kyoutani’s headache easing away slowly. Too slowly.

*

A little after mid-afternoon, the group finally reaches the edges of the Veil—a wispy curtain that shrouds the Shadowed Woods. It’s a pretty thing. Kyoutani watches the Veil wave back and forth, languidly, like a soft colored aurora.

They take a break here before entering the Veil. Their headaches have receded, but it’s time to satiate their hunger and rest their legs. They munch their lunches while some members chatter softly. It’s the calmness Kyoutani has been wanting for the past eight hours.

…Which is shattered all too soon by a raucous laughter exploding behind him. He flinches at Oikawa’s snorting, which only serves to increase the laughter. The leader—and founder—of Seijou is an asshat by the name of Oikawa. The guy’s only a few years older than Kyoutani, but he oozes an annoying amount of confidence and charisma. He was the one who dragged Kyoutani to Seijou, while singing, “We’ve brought in a stray,” horribly off-key. It still irked Kyoutani that this obnoxious guy managed to arrange a week-long stay in Dewey Falls, an enchanted piece in the Shadowed Woods—a day’s journey by foot from their shelter, hence the need for that much needed, but unattained, hours of sleep.

A shrill yipping cuts through the raucous, immediately silencing everyone. They look around as the yipping continues.

Watari stands and points upwards. “Look! It’s an animal!”

“Holy crap,” Iwaizumi starts, “is it stuck?”

Kyoutani spots the animal quickly. It’s a white ferret, and it’s struggling between two branches. The poor thing yips fearfully, its lower body wiggling for leverage in the air. Kyoutani is up on his feet and climbing the tree before he can even think. The others exclaim in worry, but the blond is halfway up the tree already. The ferret yips crazily, probably mistaking Kyoutani for a predator.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” the blond mutters, raising himself on the branch and settling onto it carefully. The branches are thick at the base but narrow outward. So, Kyoutani lies on his stomach and stretches his body across the branches. His body strains as he reaches out for the ferret. “It’s ok. You’ll be ok. Just stay calm,” he soothes; and, surprisingly the animal quiets down.

Kyoutani has the ferret free in seconds.

Then there’s a snap and the sensation of falling and gasps—but then he’s levitating, mere centimeters away from the rocky ground. All before he could blink.

“Oh, bless your soul, Kunimi-kun,” Hanamaki breaths.

“Amazing, Kunimi-chan!” Oikawa gasps, “You cast a levitation spell so fast!”

Kunimi grunts. “Yeah, but it won’t last for long, sorry Kyoutani-san.”

. . .

Even with his bum bruised, Kyoutani sits at ease while feeding the white ferret. A curious thing, for the creature holds the blond’s gaze sometimes; as if understanding his silence.

*

Stepping through the Veil, Kyoutani can already feel the difference in atmosphere. The restrictions of magic are practically non-existent here, so everything magical increases ten-fold. Because of that, the group made sure to come prepared. Hanamaki with his adornment of dandelion leis and crown; although, his hair turns pinker here. Matsukawa and Kindaichi hide their enchanted hair with an equally enchanted bandana and hat, respectively.

Yahaba’s magic flickers at his fingertips, but Watari remains by his side—his aura already expanded and heavy as the group moves forward. His aura is so soothing.

So soothing that their pink-haired member speaks up. “Ya’ll remember when Oikawa was introducing himself to Karasuno’s newbies and bent over and farted? Well, I made that fart noise.”

Oikawa scoffs. “I knew it.”

Kyoutani raises a brow. Everyone does. Normally, the flamboyant guy would’ve started to whine by now.

“Matsukawa, your eyebrows have a life of their own, it’s disgusting,” Iwaizumi hums.

“Fuck you, dude,” Matsukawa laughs.

More raised brows. Matsukawa was a little sensitive when it came to his enchanted, thick brows; not even Kyoutani has made any remarks about them since arriving to Seijou.

“Yahaba, remember that booger you found in your tea? That was mine, not yours. You drank my booger,” Watari giggles, and Yahaba merely shoves him lightly, snorting.

“Iwa-chan, I’ve charmed you without your permission so many times, and I’ll continue to do so,” Oikawa admits brazenly. Iwaizumi merely shakes his head.

Kyoutani listens in amusement as the members continue to insult each other and confess their past wrongs. Watari’s aura is off the roof. The blond can’t help but huff a laugh every now and then. It’s too calming to get angry.

The ferret hasn’t left Kyoutani’s side.

*

After walking farther away from the Veil, and recovering from the high of Watari’s aura, the Woods gradually become murkier from the thick canopies above them. Vines hang every which way with petals adorning them. Fae flora sprout here, and Hanamaki especially gets excited. He recounts that just a little deeper the trees will be home to the sprites.

And sure enough, after a while, the murkiness gives way to a blue-hued illumination. Mushrooms glow brightly, Kyoutani notices, and they’re stacked high atop each other. The shrooms latch onto the trees, causing their trunks to glow as well. The sprites, Kyoutani sees, are nearby.

They fly around, whizzing this way and that. Hauling tiny buckets in their tiny hands, pouring fairy dust on flowers—including Hanamaki’s dandelions.

The sprites suddenly grab hold of his leis and crown and whisk them off him before anyone of them could protest.

Kyoutani could only watch in mute horror as the group scatters away from the pink-haired lad. A sneeze so ridiculously powerful it cracks like thunder and shakes the ground rips through Hanamaki. The tiny fae are blown away in an instant, his leis scattering pitifully apart.

The blond watches numbly as Oikawa and Iwaizumi look through their bottomless duffel bags while Hanamaki rips another sneeze—this one more powerful than the first. Iwaizumi is the first to pull out a new set of leis, which he promptly hurries to put around Hanamaki.

“Agh, my bad,” Hanamaki sniffles, voice thick and eyes watery from…what?

“He’s got magical allergies,” Yahaba explains, coming to stand by the stunned Kyoutani. “He’s basically allergic to himself, but the dandelions help.” He hums absentmindedly as they both watch Hanamaki conjure up a new dandelion crown. “The last time this happened, he blew away half of Shiratorizawa’s house.” His voice drops to a whisper. “Oikawa-san made him do it.”

The sprites are back and drenched in their fairy dust. They furiously chirp and yip at Hanamaki, waving their tiny fists at him. Hanamaki and the other older youths try to defend themselves, but it’s clearly not working.

“Oi,” Kyoutani steps forward and stands between the angry fae and the humans. “You shouldn’t be taking what’s not yours in the first place without permission,” he says to the fae, which promptly stops their yipping. Their faces sadden, but Kyoutani is quick to add, “C’mon, let’s get you all cleaned up.”

. . .

One sprite follows Kyoutani long after the incident. He eventually lets it perch on his head, with the ferret curled around his neck.

The others can only stare, bemused. 

*

*

*

Their cottage is a tiny thing. Part of the Wood, so easy to miss if you’re not looking. A sign that reads, _Reserved for Seijou_ , hangs on the door. Inside they go, and really, Kyoutani should’ve known better.

Inside, they were met with a spacious lounge. The kitchen was on one side. A hallway near the back led to private stalls and toilets. A two-in-one washer and dryer machine sat in one corner, with a silent option. But most interesting were their sleeping accommodations. On one side of the wall, opposite of the kitchen, were hammocks lined in a 3x3 fashion. A rope net hangs between the hammocks to climb in them.

And Dewey Falls was just outside.

*

*

*

** 13 Weeks Ago **

_He slams it again, the sharp smack of volleyball on court sounds like home. His palm stings pleasantly, reddening in seconds. This familiarity is exactly what he needed since his arrival at Seijou._

_Seijou, one of the dozens of shelters for abandoned or orphaned magical youths. These shelters were designed specifically for magical youths of all backgrounds. From the skilled magic users to the unskilled; and to the enchanted or the cursed. These safe havens welcomed them all._

_Except they don’t._

_Kyoutani Kentaro has been to ten of these—within a year, but many more in the past. Kicked out or transferred for “delinquency”. He gained quite the notoriety for this. The “Mad Dog”, they call him. Kyoutani hates it. Sure, he’s constantly frowning, and sure, he’s a little rough around the edges in terms of personality, etiquette, and appearance—but Kyoutani has never raised his fists. He just says things. It’s not his fault that people are sensitive to facts about themselves. It’s also not his fault that his curse causes him to say such horrible things to others. That’s his curse._

Whatever _, Kyoutani dribbles the ball,_ I’ll only be here a month before I’m moved again _._

_His calm is abruptly ruined by the door scraping open—and the cold wind that bursts through._

_A ‘hurry up, the wind’s biting my ass!’ is followed by hurried steps and another scrape from the door closing. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walk in, their usual lazy grins and sleepy eyes gracing their features._

_“Oh,” Hanamaki takes notice of him then, shaking off the light snow off his coat. “Kyoutani, ‘sup?”_

_Matsukawa switches out of his snow boots and into his pristine volleyball shoes. “You wanna play a round?”_

_But Kyoutani’s halfway down the other exit, leaving the area as soon as possible. His exit receives no further offers to play, however, just before he closes the door, he receives a ‘see ya at dinner’ from both teens._

_You see, Kyoutani hasn’t had people be friendly towards him so casually in all his cursed life. Children fear him. Teenagers taunt him. Adults are suspicious of him. And the elderly are wary of him. No good has come to him since that damned curse was placed upon him as a child. (And for what reason, he does not remember; nor does it really matter anymore.) So, he isn’t used to people being nice and polite to him. It’s weird._

_Kyoutani knows the curse isn’t the only the reason why people hate him. See, the blond has never really put any effort in being social. He doesn’t have the patience for it. To smile at strangers and ask them of their day. To make conversation about trivial and vague subjects Kyoutani has no care about. To empathize with a stranger’s unfortunate circumstances, and to act on that empathy with a sympathetic ‘it will get better.’_

_No._

_Hell no._

_Kyoutani can’t do that. That’s never been him._

_So, perhaps the curse helps him in that way. It keeps people away. It keeps him secluded and gives him freedom. Yes, Kyoutani likes that._

_((And the blond will continue to stomp over that small hole. Stomp it until the edges crumble and fill it in. Fill it until there’s nothing more than a stack of rubble. A stack he can then dispense to the darkest corners of his heart._

_Because he can and will never have stable relationships with people. It’s not only because of his curse, but because that’s who he is._

_Kyoutani Kentaro is a lone wolf._

_Abandoned by his pack. Unwelcome to others._

_Forever to roam the land until he dies a lonely and pathetic death._

_Yes, that is Kyoutani.))_

_*_

** Current Week **

“Kyoutani-kun, get your ass over here,” Yahaba calls, where he’s sitting on a boulder with Watari. He pats the space next to him, “Sit here.”

As the blond makes his way up the boulder, the other members move around trying to find the best position for the group picture.

“Why do you three get to be on top? We’re the oldest,” Oikawa complains.

“There’s not enough space for the four of us,” Iwaizumi explains. “Is the camera ready yet, Matsukawa?”

Oikawa speaks over Matsukawa’s ‘not yet’. “Well, I, should at least be standing in the middle. Why is Makki in the middle?”

Hanamaki grins. “Because I’m wearing a crown,” he points to head, “duh.”

A total of 23 minutes is spent because someone changed the camera’s voice activated countdown to an impersonation of Oikawa’s voice, and it was too hilarious for anyone to properly hold their pose.

*

*

Dewey Falls. A wide cliff with numerous waterfalls at varying heights that encircles a lake. The Falls make no noise as they splash into the lake. Orbs of water float above the lake in a trancelike dance. A canopy completely envelopes this area, but sprites live here, so the place glows a soft blue and green from the trees surrounding the Falls. Fireflies and butterflies with fluorescent wings flutter by, also adding some colorful illumination.

And for a whole week, Kyoutani will get to experience this beauty with the others.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

They swam in the lake, which kept them dry and warm; quite peculiar, but Kyoutani’s used to such peculiarities. Iwaizumi passed around pieces of oxygenated gum, for deep diving activities. Mushrooms sprout under the lake, too, illuminating what lies beneath. Water pixies riding seahorses whizzed by the divers, curious about the pink bubble encircling the divers’ heads. One of the pixies popped Yahaba’s gum bubble. Kyoutani was closest to him when it burst, so he had grabbed him and dragged them both out of the water before Yahaba’s magic sparked. It was a close call, but there were no hard feelings, as the pixie handed Yahaba a berry as an apology.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

The Seijou group also explored every nook and crevice the Falls had to offer. All sorts of flora grow around the craggy boulders that line the lake. Hanamaki’s excited info dumping went completely unheard by everyone but Kyoutani. The blond followed the pink-haired guy, humming in acknowledgement as he went on and on about the many ways fae flora can be used. Kyoutani added his own comments about fae flora and its food use. This had spurred on Hanamaki, and their conversation about flora continued for another hour or two.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

Behind some of the waterfalls lie gaps, small enough for only Watari to venture inside. One such gap so happened to be where the sprites stashed forgotten trinkets from past tourists—their treasure trove. Kyoutani had to intervene once again when the sprites chirped angrily at Watari. As a peace offering, the boys all helped sprinkle protection spells on the sprites’ gardens.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

One simply cannot go sightsee a cliffside without cliff jumping. Or so Kyoutani had heard Matsukawa and Hanamaki mutter between them earlier one day. Kyoutani followed the group warily, far behind. He kept an eye on those two troublemakers the whole way up the cliff. Once atop, the members ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ed at the marvelous sight. The orbs of water from below floated lazily with all sorts of tiny fae critters flying around them. Kyoutani realized then that the canopies do not come from the trees, but levitate—as a sort of protection from the outside world.

A surprised yelp and scream snapped him out of his reverie. More yelps and screams followed, and it was then that Kyoutani realized Matsukawa and Hanamaki had pushed some members unexpectedly off the cliff. Only Iwaizumi remained.

“Don’t you two dare,” he warned, cornered.

But the troublemakers simply grinned and tackled Iwaizumi off the cliff. Their screams fading until a splash cuts it off.

Kyoutani leaned over and watched as Oikawa and Iwaizumi teamed up to angrily hurl the water orbs at the troublemakers. Their screams and laughs were faint, even with the silent waterfalls. It was a long way down, he noticed. But something was off…he could see Kindaichi and Kunimi swimming towards shore—the two had been the first unfortunate souls to be pushed off. Watari was overseeing the older youths, ready to increase his aura if Oikawa and Iwaizumi became too violent.

Where was—

A hand rested on his shoulder.

Kyoutani tensed when Yahaba leaned in.

“There can only be one,” he murmured gleefully.

Kyoutani started to curse the brunet, but he was promptly caught off when his body was no longer standing on the cliff. His guts leaped to his throat and his limbs squirmed frantically for something to latch on. His scream was caught off immediately as water surrounded him. He came up with a gasp, heart beating hard against his chest. No water had entered his mouth nor nostrils. He was completely dry. _Oh, right._

Water splashed by his side before Yahaba came up the water, laughing madly.

It was a good thing Watari was nearby.

. ~ . ~ . ~ .

He lies comfortably on the hammock as it sways languidly. His body tingles with soreness from the past days of activities. He sighs softly, listening to the snores from the others. They were all exhausted. All that scavenging and exploring. The hiking and swimming. There was surprisingly a lot to do around here…when one was with a large group.

Kyoutani blinks at the hammock above him. Some dandelions flutter down. Hanamaki always slept with a dandelion stuffed pillow. If he didn’t…well, now Kyoutani knows.

He sighs again, this time shuffling on his side.

Since coming here, Kyoutani can’t help but notice how strange these people were.

There are no taunts. No jeers and sneers. No constant avoidance (although Kindaichi used to get nervous around him—he doesn’t anymore.)

Kyoutani found it strange how every member took his glowering silences and abrupt departures back when he first arrived in the shelter. There were never shouts of offense. No, instead, they all took it in stride, or shrugged it off. Like they understood.

((He isn’t as abrupt anymore. There’s no need. No one is out to harm him.))

More peculiarly startling were the reactions towards Kyoutani’s hurtful words. Raised eyebrows, noncommittal hums, and huffs were all he got. No one ever shot back a response. No one ever got visibly angry, or hurt from his words. It was almost as if they were told about his filthy tongue before he arrived. Like there was nothing they could do, because this was beyond Kyoutani’s control.

((He thinks before he speaks if he tries now. Perhaps the curse is weakening…?))

Yuki, the white ferret, chirps, as if to silence Kyoutani’s thoughts.

*

“How are you so good at this?” Watari wobbles, and quickly latches onto Kyoutani’s offered arm. “And you’re so muscly, too! When do you have the time, dude?”

“Stop flirting, Watachi,” Oikawa calls, spinning around—gracefully, Kyoutani admits bitterly. “Just move forward, you’ll get it eventually!”

Kyoutani raises a brow. Yahaba is currently on his knees, trying pitifully to get on his feet. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa wobble considerably on their feet, keeping movement to a minimum. Hanamaki is desperately keeping his long legs from doing a split. Kunimi is fairing ok, skating carefully forward with concentration etched into his normally impassive face.

Where was—

“Guys, help!”

Kyoutani sighs, already moving towards the turnip head. Such nicely shaped hair how did Kindaichi get it to stay like that it looks so appealing so very nice how—

The blond shakes his head roughly. Don’t look, stupid. He forces his eyes away from the enchanted hairdo.

Kyoutani manages to convince the mischievous sprites to guide the poor kid instead of pulling him around at fast speeds.

The sprites help steady everyone else eventually.

*

The snow had built up considerably overnight. Yuki was especially elated about this. She pranced in the snow, burrowing and hopping out. Sprites played with the critter, too, all of them chirping in delight. It was interesting to see how two different species managed to get along.

((So, why did he struggle to get along with others?))

.

.

“Yo, Kyoutani-kun, you’re on my team. C’mon.”

Yahaba doesn’t wait for the blond’s reply. He pulls him with a gloved hand and skips towards the makeshift volleyball court. Really, it’s just a levitating ribbon that acts as the top of the net, and food coloring for the line markers. Ingenious.

It’s a 3-on-3 game. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa vs. Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Watari. Kyoutani glances at the remaining three members. Hanamaki’s grin is too suspicious, and Kindaichi is jittery. Suspicious, indeed. Kunimi acts as referee, but the blond knows the impassive boy is going to do a half-assed job.

The game starts, and Kyoutani’s body reacts on instinct. It’s challenging with just two teammates, but still exciting. He spikes Yahaba’s tosses like second nature, as the two are frequently teamed up together when up against the leaders of Seijou.

However, midway into the game, something cold and wet hits Kyoutani’s cheek.

“Foul.” Kunimi raises an arm and throws another snowball, but at Yahaba this time, then Watari.

Hanamaki and Kindaichi boo, enthusiastically and hesitantly, respectively.

 _So, that’s how it’s gonna be_. Kyoutani grins.

The game continues, but there are more snowballs involved; and not just for fouls. Oikawa gets barraged with snowballs when he serves. He fumbles every time, sputtering with annoyance. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani get barraged with snowballs, too, when they spike. They’re all barraged, and their spectators won’t shut up—Kindaichi eventually gets into it, making crude comments to the players. Hanamaki intentionally removes some of his leis. His sneeze blows Oikawa mid-jump of serving. It’s so hilarious Kyoutani laughs. Hard. He curls into himself, bellowing with laughter. He can hear the others laughing just as hard, wheezing for breath.

((So, this is laughing…?))

*

Naturally, with this much snow, one must have a snowball fight.

Trenches are built, as well as forts. An absurd amount of snow is balled up for ammunition.

It’s every dude for themselves.

It’s chaos.

It’s ridiculous.

Kyoutani has fun. He really does.

((So, why is there a sense of dread bubbling in his core?))

*

*

*

Coming back to the shelter, Kyoutani should have known the vow of silence from the Seijou members would not last. Someone was bound to break from Kyoutani’s harsh tongue eventually.

And that someone was Yahaba.

Kyoutani made the mistake of getting too comfortable—of thinking everything was going to be well here.

((Of thinking he belonged.))

He can’t even remember what his stupid mouth had spewed, but he does remember the way the brunet’s eyes flickered with vulnerability and the surge of magic that manifested around them, humming intensely—with hurt.

Kyoutani’s packing his bag not five minutes later. Only the necessities, as he knows _they_ will take everything from him as soon as he’s in their clutches. Yuki sleeps in a swath of blankets from the end of his bed, and his fingers itch to run down her downy fur one last time.

“Goodbye, little guy.” He’s out of his room and hurries down the hall.

A murmur of voices coming from all over the house tells Kyoutani that no one is paying attention.

Of course, they wouldn’t.

This is it.

 _I don’t belong here anymore_.

((You never did.))

*

The winter chill bites at his fingers. He had forgotten his gloves. And scarf. And hat.

At this rate the blond doesn’t care if he gets frostbite as he waits for the stupid bus. The sun has set hours ago, and the lamppost above him flickers erratically. He doesn’t care if he gets mobbed either. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t—

“What’re you doing?”

Iwaizumi’s shoes come into view as he stands by Kyoutani’s side. The older youth sighs before dropping a thick blanket over the blond. “You’ll freeze over, idiot. C’mon, let’s head back.”

But Kyoutani remains still. Warmth seeping quickly into his bones from the enchanted blanket.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi starts.

“I don’t belong there anymore.”

“What?”

Before Kyoutani could explain, an annoying voice cuts in. “Yo-ho~ Iwa-chan! Looks like you found our dear Kyoken-chan!”

Oikawa skips over to Kyoutani’s other side. There’s a hum followed by steady hands hoisting him up by the armpits in one swift move. The blond staggers, but Iwaizumi steadies him.

“Let’s go home,” the two older youths say, guiding Kyoutani back to the shelter, their arms around the blond’s blanket covered shoulders. Their arms, heavy but anchoring. Kyoutani doesn’t move away from them, but he keeps his head low.

“So, why did you run away, Kyoken-chan?” Oikawa asks midway their destination, and although he used that wretched nickname, his voice was quite serious.

Kyoutani’s too worn out to keep silent. “My curse,” he starts, but is immediately when the other two halt.

“What curse?”

“You’re cursed?

The blond nods slowly. _I thought they knew_ …? “People hate me because of what I say to them.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa blink.

Kyoutani sighs, and explains. His experiences from past shelters, the reactions to his words, the reactions to his very presence—everything. It’s the most the blond has ever spoken. It’s exhausting. Talking this much. But, he’s relieved that they didn’t interrupt, and that they wore neutral expressions. This eased the tension inside him. Just a bit, though.

“Kyoken-chan isn’t cursed. Just has horrible people skills, but we’re working on that,” Oikawa says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders with his hands raised in a ‘what can we do’ posture.

Iwaizumi nods.

And Kyoutani just blinks. “What?”

Oikawa smiles gently. “You’re not cursed, Kyoutani. You never were.” He shifts a little when Kyoutani remains speechless, so he continues…with a long, Oikawa-esque explanation.

The blond could only register the words ‘not cursed’, ‘horribly, socially inept’, ‘poor dog’, ‘my killer intuition’, and ‘magical.’ He’s even more at a loss. “What…?”

Iwaizumi promptly slaps the brunet upside the head. He mutters a ‘stupid, you just made it more confusing’, before looking at Kyoutani. “Whoever told you about being cursed did so to get to your head, and Oikawa’s good at picking out enchantments and curses—but you _are_ magical, which is why you were accepted into our house.”

“I’m magical…?”

“Yeah, you’re good with animals and fae.” Iwaizumi then directs to Oikawa, who’s pouting now. “Oi, dumbass, don’t you have that paper that’ll prove he’s not cursed?”

The brunet jolts with gasp and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his endless coin purse and reaches inside, a look of concentration appearing on his face as he searches for this paper.

.

Kyoutani was left dumbfounded when all he had to do was lick this tiny strip of paper.

 _Clean_ , it read.

Clean.

.

.

.

He eats his meal silently, the clinking of utensils the only sound in his room. He had asked to be excused from eating dinner with the others, and Oikawa hesitantly relented. Kyoutani just needed to be alone for a while longer. The realization that he had lived with a lie for so long…

Yuki chirps before there’s a knock at his door. It opens before he moves to do it himself.

“Sorry to just barge in,” Yahaba walks in and closes the door. “Dessert?” He offers a cup of pudding, standing awkwardly across the blond.

Kyoutani takes the offered dessert, muttering his thanks. He glances at the brunet, gauging his expression, and startles when he sees Yahaba doing the same. He looks away, picking at the dessert in his hand.

There’s a sigh before the bed dips at his side. “Stop it with the kicked puppy attitude. You’re making me feel guiltier than I should, dude.”

That gets Kyoutani to react. “I’m not—” He turns to Yahaba, but cuts himself off when he sees him grinning. “You’re an ass,” he says instead.

Yahaba chuckles and shrugs. “It’s not your fault,” he takes a bite of pudding and speaks with his mouth full, “I have a short fuse, too, you know.” He gulps. “I was all touchy because of some news from back home, but I’m fine now. It happens.” He pats Kyoutani’s shoulder, smiling sheepishly.

“So,” the blond shrinks a little, “we’re good…?”

“Of course, dude. We’re friends.”

 _Friends_.

“Oh, ok. Cool.”

 _We’re friends_.

Yahaba raises a closed fist.

Kyoutani bumps it.

*

*

*

He had never risen from the bed and gotten ready so fast in his life.

“There’s someone waiting for you in the parlor.”

Those simple words had sent his heart dropping to his stomach. Had sweat beading across his scrunched forehead, and left his hands clammy. Had his thoughts running too fast to properly digest what he was feeling.

_They’re here._

_They’re taking me away._

_I knew it was too good to be true._

_I knew it. I knew it. I knew—_

“Kyoutani-kun,” Yahaba appears—out of nowhere, where did he—“relax.”

“What—”

“Relax, dude,” the brunet places both hands on Kyoutani’s shoulders, squeezing. “Breathe.”

And just like that, Kyoutani’s mind halts. One breath in, and one breath out. The thudding subsides, the sweat dries. The thoughts slow.

Yahaba grins and steps back. He looks over Kyoutani’s shoulder and nods. “Thanks, Watari. You’re the man.”

“You know it,” Watari calls out somewhere behind them.

Yahaba’s smile softens. “Everything’s fine, Kyou.” He walks away with a ‘see you at dinner.’

A few seconds tick by before Kyoutani continues his way towards the parlor. His steps are not as hurried, but the anxiety is still there. Who could possibly be waiting for him? Are they from previous shelters? To complain? To accuse him more of things he had never done? What do they want? Why now? When will he be free? The big doors to the parlor are in sight, and there stand Oikawa and Iwaizumi. At least their expressions aren’t any cause for alarm. If anything, Kyoutani notices, the two look rather hopeful.

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi opens one door and holds it open. Oikawa offers a small smile, noticeably keeping quiet.

Cautiously, Kyoutani walks past them and into the parlor. The curtains are off to one side, letting the soft, winter light illuminate the room. And there, on one of the couches, an older person sits, head bowed in his hands.

Kyoutani startles when the man looks up.

Haggard, but intense, eyes inspect the blond. Kyoutani, too, looks over the man. Strange to say that the blond’s heart speeds up with anticipation from this man—whose eyes seem to clear the more he inspects Kyoutani. “Your name?” the man asks, voice gruff.

Kyoutani answers with only his family name, suspicious. He squashes down the beating of his heart as he waits for the man’s response.

The man nods…and nods, head bowing again. Kyoutani flinches when the man heaves a wobbling sigh.

“Um,” the blond starts, leaning a little closer, “are you—”

“I’m sorry so it took this long,” the man raises his head, eyes red and watery, “Kentaro.”

His heart skips a beat. Kyoutani blinks. He looks closer now, scrutinizing every detail from this man’s features. The thinning hairline and the deep forehead wrinkles. The sunken, shaded eyes and the frown lines. The intimidation that means no harm.

Oh.

Really, Kyoutani should have known this was bound to happen. He was a member of Seijou. A shelter for magical youths who, although not abandoned nor orphaned by their families, choose to live together as an alternative household. Perhaps they want to improve their magical skills without the danger of inconveniencing, or harming their family. Or perhaps they’re enchanted or cursed. Or, heck, perhaps they were temporarily living in a sketchy, magical shelter and were later told by the staff that their parents didn’t want them.

 _Oh_.

“Dad?”

.

.

.

The paint job is splotchy and chipped, and pinpricks of holes litter the walls. A loveseat and two coffee tables make up all the furniture in the living room, but Kyoutani had already made himself comfortable here in the past hour.

He looks at one of the five picture frames that rest atop one of the tables.

A short huff escapes him as he looks at the small, glowering child. “So, my face really is stuck this way.” He muses.

“Blame your father,” his mother—Kyoutani still couldn’t believe it—croaks, “but at least you got my dazzling eyes.” She sniffles, “Oh, these tissues are a blessing. I can actually breathe now!” She brings Kyoutani’s head to her chest again and nuzzles him. “My sweet, sweet boy,” she coos.

His father speaks up from the kitchen, “Soup’s about almost done. Love, loosen up, you’re choking your sweet boy.”

Kyoutani doesn’t mind, though. It’s a pleasant thing—hugs.

.

He bids his parents farewell, reassuring them that he’ll visit—after all, he is magical, and he needs training at a particular shelter.

*

*

*

He wasn’t sure what expect when the chunky book was placed in his hands later that day. He had stared at the cover for a long while. Turquoise with preserved vines and floral petals from the Woods. Matsukawa had done an amazing job.

Kyoutani’s curiosity had to be satiated eventually.

He opened the scrapbook, and marveled at the fairytale themed decorations and descriptions. Pictures from the start of their journey—literally, starting from their drunken stupor—and to the end were all here. Kyoutani can’t remember seeing Matsukawa taking most of these photos. Some pictures were like GIFs, while others were full videos of their shenanigans. Comments could be made underneath the photos. This would bring up a holographic chatroom for everyone that had seen the photo. Kyoutani had commented on some photos, prompting others to comment back. It was especially amusing to partake in the teasing of Seijou’s leader—Oikawa had it coming.

Kyoutani was surprised to see himself in a lot of these shots, too. From side profiles to far-off shots, the blond was here.

Upon reaching the last page, he sees that it was a group photo. From the boulder. Matsukawa had made it a slideshow, starting from when the group burst with laughter. Everyone’s name faded in the photo, too.

His breath hitches, surprised.

In his defense, the blond is used to being scratched out of photos from past shelters. He’s used to being forgotten—not being a part of the group.

Cotton balls choke his tensed throat, and heat grows from his eyes. He takes a copy of the group picture—it frames itself automatically. He places the frame next to his other one, the one he brought from his other home.

 _How stupid,_ he thinks.

((I belonged here all along.))

And now he finally, _finally_ knows with all his heart and soul and body that he belongs.

He lets the tears fall. Lets the relief wash over him. He doesn’t have to be tense all the time anymore. Doesn’t have to fend for himself, nor be alone all the time. He can go somewhere, and be welcomed. He can talk to someone, and be listened to.

Kyoutani Kentaro belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, here are some notes I wrote about this AU:
> 
> . Oikawa loves to make potions and charms. He's a mage in training, but already at a high level. He's really perceptive, and can sense whether someone is cursed, enchanted, or charmed.
> 
> . Iwaizumi comes from a family of magicians. His magic is earth based, and he's really good at self-enhancing magic; but, he's strong without doing so, too.
> 
> . Makki has an allergy to a certain kind of magic. His one protection/treatment are dandelions. He wears a crown or leis. His hair turned pinkish because of the allergy. His specialty is herbology (is that even a word?) and floral based potions, so the shelter is full of plants.
> 
> . Mattsun's eyebrows are enchanted. It was a joke at first, but later found to be irreversible. I guess they move around if you stare at them for too long? Lol. He's not magical, but he helps around in Seijou. He's the historian.
> 
> . Watari has a calming aura. He's not an empath, but his presence is a relief. It's too calming, so he's learning to control it.
> 
> . Yahaba's magic is explosive and sensitive. His emotions can literally blow up. He's usually really chill, but any ounce of anxiety or frustration can start sparks. Watari's with him a lot because of this.
> 
> . Kindaichi is also enchanted. It's his turnip hair. Look at it for too long and you won't be able to look away. You also get hungry. Like Mattsun, he's also not magical. He accompanies Kunimi a lot.
> 
> . Kunimi, too, is enchanted. He's able to get away with slacking off because of it. He's also a young mage in training.
> 
> . Kyoutani thought he was cursed because nobody liked him--even when, as a child, he helped around he was never praised. In reality, people are just too quick to judge his grumpy face, and he has zero patience with people. He has magical potential, though. It presents itself with the encounter of Yuki, the ferret, and the sprites. 
> 
> . Seijou is a shelter that only accepts magical youths that have a family to go back to. Oikawa felt uncomfortable being with youths who didn't have families. So, he created Seijou. He also knew from the beginning that Kyoutani had a family.
> 
> . The whole deal with Kyou's family is that, when he was a kid, his parents got into serious financial trouble. They were told they were unfit to care for their magical child, so Kyou was taken away. I'm guessing Oikawa was the one who found them. 
> 
> . Seijou is neighbors with the Karasuno shelter.


End file.
